


Behind the Scenes

by moreless



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Clothing Porn, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Armitage Hux, mild exhibitionism, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/pseuds/moreless
Summary: The dress was scandalous.“It’s only scandalous if you keep staring,” said Kylo, and Hux pulled his gaze back up to meet Kylo’s dark eyes. A wry smile curled the corner of that half red-stained mouth.Senator Armitage Hux and Kylo Amidala meet at a fundraiser. They don't stay there.For Kylux Positivity Week Day 8: Favorite Kylux Trope (Kylo Amidala)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more Kylo Amidala. It's all my favourite things about the prequels (because I'm prequel trash)--melodrama, pseudopolitics, costume porn--mashed together with my favourite SW ship. Also I've been binging HBO's Rome.
> 
> Sort of a continuation to [Off the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055698).

“Well, you clean up rather nicely.”

Hux grunted, taking the proffered champagne flute. He’d heard compliments of a similar vein all night, and while it had first been flattering, it was quickly becoming tiring. Even compliments from Kylo Amidala. And he was the only person in the room he knew well enough to not have to be falsely polite to.

“Whose idea was it?” Kylo pressed on. “Phasma?”

“Unamo,” Hux said shortly. She’d been the one who’d brought up the fundraiser, commissioned the dress uniform, and pressed the garment bag in Hux’s hand with the veiled threat that she’d better see him in it or else…. Ironic, considering the woman probably had a dresserful of the identical pressed black shirt. But Hux had given in, and the result was...well the compliments were well deserved, if he said so himself.

The poncho was styled the traditional Arkanisian way, high in the neck, falling down to the tips of his fingers. But whereas the everyday version of the garment was done up double-breasted for maximum protection against the planet’s inclement weather, this was cut away from his neck in two sweeping panels. The effect was more capelet than poncho, but it kept his hands mostly free, not requiring him to shake back the hem every time he reached out for a glass or a handshake. Silvery threads had been woven into dark gossamer fabric, and seed pearls stitched in at random intervals. 

“Like rain,” Phasma had said, when she’d come to drive him to the event. She’d been smirking the whole while. “Sexy rain. Ren will like it.”

“It’s Amidala,” Hux had corrected her automatically as he always did, though it’d been over a year since Kylo’d had his name changed. He didn’t deign to address the rest of her observations. 

“What a mouthful!” said Phasma, as she always did. “You may enjoy that mouthful, sir, I but I’ll call him what I like.”

Hux hadn’t responded to that friendly jibe either, but he was forcefully reminded of it as he took Kylo in.

He and Hux were usually almost of a height, with just about an inch’s difference between them, but today he _towered_ , which meant heels. The kohl that rimmed Kylo’s dark eyes made them appear larger and softer, and it wasn’t helped by the Nabooan Scar of Remembrance that split his plush bottom lip in half, distracting from the real scar that bisected his face. He’d come in his full regalia today, with another one of those ridiculous headdresses that probably required enough hair extensions to stock a Wookie salon. 

Today’s equally ridiculous gown was made from a dark green, velvet-like material that just begged to be touched, with gathered sleeves banded at the biceps and elbows. It was absurd, really, that a man as broad and tall as Kylo Amidala had to add to that imposing figure with clothes that only emphasised how rudely large he was. And to top it all off, there was the cutout on his chest, a long triangle of nothing that brushed his clavicles, highlighted those stupidly large pecs, and then plunged down to his waist, ending right below the navel. Hux was pretty sure he could see the beginnings of Kylo’s pubic hairline. It was scandalous.

“It’s only scandalous if you keep staring,” said Kylo, and Hux pulled his gaze back up to meet Kylo’s dark eyes. A wry smile curled the corner of that half red-stained mouth. 

“What exactly has Naboo done to piss you off this time?” The bold lip wasn’t a part of Kylo’s usual makeup routine. In fact Hux was sure it bordered on cultural appropriation—he’d only ever seen the Nabooan Queen wear it. The fact that Kylo was swanning around at a political fundraiser with that lipstick, in _that_ dress—also more Nabooan than Chandrilan in influence—there had to be something to that, but he’d heard no gossip of late, Kylo had not revealed anything in their most recent conversations either.

“Nothing business,” Kylo assured him, peering briefly over the top of Hux’s head. Probably keeping an eye out for Naboo’s senator Apiana. “Only personal.”

“You’re being incredibly petty,” said Hux.

“Says the man who leaked photos of Senator Pryde’s affair to the press. Because he called you an uncultured bumpkin?”

“It was for more than that,” Hux said mildly, though his hand clenched around the stem of his glass so hard it creaked. “And I did make sure his wife had the best lawyer when she took him for everything he had.”

“Destitute and disgraced on some Outer Rim backwater. Quite poetic,” said Kylo, raising his glass to Hux before he drained it.

Hux hmm-ed. Pryde wasn’t a topic he wished to discuss tonight.

“Then let's stop skulking around in this corner here,” said Kylo, having plucked his discontent from his mind. “You can assist me in hunting down Apiana, I have yet to see her tonight, it would be such a shame to waste this dress.”

“I don’t have time to indulge your petty grievances,” Hux said irritably. He set his glass down on the tray of a passing attendant, and circled Kylo to pluck a canape off the tray of another. He’d already spent all evening talking and chatting up his fellow politicians, and his stomach was growling loudly enough that it threatened to intrude upon further conversation. He popped the canape in his mouth, and the caper that had garnished the canape burst against his tongue in a briney wash of flavour that reminded him suddenly, intensely, of Arkanis.

Caught off guard by the sudden surge of emotion, Hux reflexively swallowed, almost choking on the dry cracker of the canape. A fresh flute of champagne was pressed into his hand and he tipped it back in one gulp, throat working, feeling the tightness in his chest ease. Crisis averted. _Arkanisian Senator Chokes to Death at Fundraiser_ would have made for a terrible headline.

Hux sucked a breath in through his teeth, only to jerk when he realised that Kylo was still standing there. Watching him.

“What is it?” he snapped. “Can it wait? Or are you that desperate to resume our debate from this afternoon?”

“When was the last time you went home, Hux?”

Hux turned to direct the full bore of his glare upon the other man. “Stay out of my head, Kylo.”

“I am,” said Kylo. “You’re thinking very loudly right now. At me.”

Sighing deeply as he rolled his eyes, Hux turned away and said, “You were there the last time I was on Arkanis, you know that, Kylo. We fucked in a car, then we plotted my father’s assassination, and then we ended up as...this.” He gestured with his empty champagne flute between them. “Whatever this is.”

“And here we are.” Kylo had gotten his hand on a canape off his own, and delicately licked the cream garnish off the top of the pastry. Hux tried hard not to watch, and failed. “I think our alliance has worked out rather well for the both of us, don’t you think? Though your father still lives, you never did go through with that.”

“Don’t remind me,” muttered Hux. “The timing isn’t right yet.”

“Of course.” Kylo finished the pastry, sucking a crumb from his thumb. Then he peered around the room again. “By the stars, I swear Apiana is avoiding me.”

“Can you blame her?” Hux murmured.

“You’ll have to entertain me instead,” said Kylo and ducked his head. His breath huffed warm against Hux’s cheek, who drew back with an irritated shiver.

“Not here,” he hissed. “Not now!”

Nobody outside their immediate assistants and attendants knew of their relationship. To the rest of the New Republic politicians, they were close colleagues, occasional rivals, nothing more. While it wasn’t exactly forbidden to be in a relationship with a coworker, it would cast unneeded suspicion upon all their joint political decisions and undo months of work in the senate rotunda. Better no one know. So Hux pushed Kylo away, hand splayed against his bare chest. He could feel Kylo’s breath hitch, feel his heart pound steadily away beneath his palm. His skin was warm and dry, and Hux felt like he’d fallen into a trap laid right for him.

The dress probably hadn’t been for Apiana’s sake after all.

“Come with me,” said Kylo, and taking Hux by the elbow, led him from the room. Away from the constant chatter, the press of bodies, the food.

“They’re going to talk,” Hux said in undertone as he pulled away from Kylo’s grip and folded his hands behind his back. He fell into step next to Kylo, who strode on steadily despite his heels and the wide, heavy skirt of his gown.

“They already talk,” Kylo said. “What’s a little more. And I didn’t know you cared so much for their gossip, Armitage.”

“It’s important that all they ever know remains gossip,” said Hux, glancing around as he spoke. After making sure no one was lurking about in the corridors to notice, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the line of Kylo’s jaw. The powdery makeup that made his already pale face even whiter was sweet on his lips.

Kylo’s shoulder bumped against his own. “Let’s go into the Rotunda.”

“What, now?”

“Nobody will be there,” Kylo told him. “And I have a surprise for you.”

“It’d better not be your cock,” Hux warned him, but he let Kylo lead the way. The Rotunda was closed off course, but a gesture from Kylo unlocked one of the doors, and they slipped through. The pods for Arkanis and Chandrila were on opposite sides of the chamber, and Hux was surprised when Kylo headed for Arkanis instead of his own.

“Should I expect my pod to crash when we’re in session tomorrow?”

Kylo scoffed. “If I was worried about your vote tanking the Outbound Flight Bill, I’ll try harder than to sabotage your pod.” He steered Hux through the door and pushed him down onto the booth seats. This way, Hux had to tilt his head back to meet his eyes—and stars end, was it a sight to behold. Kylo towered over him, eyes dark pools that threatened to drown him, that wickedly plush mouth twisting into a satisfied smile as he peered down at Hux. Hux didn’t want to know what kind of ridiculous expression he was sporting; his mouth felt suddenly very dry, and he spread his legs to accommodate the growing hardness in his trousers, silently cursing Unamo for putting him in the tight ones with very little give.

“So the gift _is_ cock,” he said.

“You’re so crude when you’re not arguing about bills and treaties and alliances,” scolded Kylo, going to his knees. He ran his large hands over Hux’s chest, parting the sheer capelet. Underneath it he’d worn a simple fitted shirt of shimmersilk. It was very thin, and he could feel the heat of Kylo’s skin burning through the cloth.

“My patience is not infinite,” said Hux, “and I’d rather waste it on politics than on— _fuck_!” Kylo had lowered his mouth to his chest and tugged a nipple between his teeth through the silk. Hux’s hands flew to his hair, only to encounter a handful of pins on either side, holding up the hairpiece, and clutched Kylo’s shoulders instead. Moving to his other nipple, Kylo sucked, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub. The texture of silk, previously unnoticeable in its softness, now felt unbearable.

“Stars,” Hux exhaled, his hands mindlessly roaming Kylo’s chest. Unlike his own, there was no barrier of cloth between them. He wished he’d thought to bring some champagne with him, Kylo’s ridiculous tit-window dress tempted to have something licked from those wonderful pectorals. 

“You’re not ruining this dress with champagne,” Kylo murmured. “I still need to rub it in Apiana’s face.”

“You’re going to go back out there? Well fucked?”

Kylo huffed, rising to take Hux’s face in his large hands and crushing their lips together. Hux tipped his head back against the seat and let Kylo dominate the kiss, just drank him in, the heat and taste and smell of him until they had to part for breath. Lipstick smeared across Kylo’s face, the scar now ruined—Hux could taste its stickiness on his lips.

“Will I be?” Kylo asked. “Well fucked?” And then he climbed on the seat, across Hux’s spread legs, hiking up his skirts as he went. Drawn to more bare skin, Hux’s hands dragged up Kylo’s revealed thighs, and his eyes widened as they encountered no resistance as they travelled higher.

“Do you ever wear underwear underneath your dresses?” he demanded, rubbing his thumbs across the insides of Kylo’s thighs, ignoring the heat of his cock. “No, wait, don’t answer that.” Kylo wore dresses half the time—knowing he was bare underneath each time would give Hux a very hard time whenever the Senate was in session.

“I’ll let you guess.” Kylo’s breath was hot in his ear, and his hands made deft work of the fly of Hux’s trousers. Hux groaned when Kylo’s hand wrapped around his erection—it’d been a while since he’d been touched by anyone but himself, and Kylo was always good at this, knowing exactly how he wanted to be touched, how to pull pleasure right from the deepest core of him with gestures as simple as a handjob. He probably pulled it right out of Hux’s head, the bastard.

“C’mon,” said Kylo. His usually measured enunciation was beginning to slip, and his bare chest rubbed up against the twin wet spots he’d sucked into Hux’s shirt. “Don’t make me do all the work.”

Hux allowed his hands to roam. “Hah,” he exclaimed upon his fingers discovering something hard between Kylo’s cheeks. “What’s this you’ve got here?” He slipped his fingers between the round base and warm skin and gave the plug a slight tug, grinning when it made Kylo’s lashes flutter. “Is this for me?”

“Not everything is for you, you self-important bastard,” Kylo murmured against his lips, but his hips jerked, the head of his cock catching against Hux’s own. They groaned in unison, breathing heavily into each other.

“I thought you said it was a surprise?” His fingers played around the base of the plug, torn between teasing Kylo further and his own need to be in him.

“There’s enough lube,” said Kylo low, the words rumbling through Hux, pressed as they were chest-to-chest. “You could slip right in.”

“Fuck.” The thought of Kylo walking around all evening with that plug in him, slick and ready, _dripping_ , those heels tilting up his arse, taunting him with that dress. “I hate you so much,” he breathed, and carefully eased it out.

“Don’t drop it,” Kylo warned, hissing when Hux slipped his fingers in him. He took two with ease, whining softly when Hux teased his rim with his thumb. “Need it—to keep you in later.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes, get on with it.”

With slippery fingers, Hux grabbed his cock, slicking lube warm from Kylo’s body over the shaft. He groaned again at the blunt pressure of Kylo’s hole against his head, then flesh parted smoothly, that point of give filling his mind with a heady rush of power. No matter how willingly Kylo came to him, Hux was always filled with a minor sense of awe, realising he’d somehow made himself worthy of the attentions of such a creature.

“Creature, really?” Kylo breathed against his neck. His nails bit parallel lines into Hux’s nape. He shifted, sinking deeper into Hux’s lap and onto his cock. Something in his hair chimed next to Hux’s ear. Fuck, was he tight despite the plug, and Hux felt devoured by him, all senses surrounded, trapped in place like an insect in amber.

With a put-upon sigh, Kylo rocked up, the hot clasp of his body sliding up Hux’s shaft until all that was left in him was the head; under the heavy layer cloth, Hux’s hands scrabbled at Kylo’s thighs, desperate to keep him close. “Please,” he begged, words spilling unbidden from his mouth. “Please.”

“Work for it,” Kylo taunted him. He shimmied his hips. His thighs trembled under Hux’s hand. The bastard, like he didn’t already make Hux work for it out here, every day of the week, debating him, undercutting him, sweet talking his votes out from under him. It was part of their alliance, part of how they’d agreed to work together, and for the most part, Hux didn’t mind it. Kylo made for an excellent rival. 

“You wait,” he breathed, hands wandering up the taper of Kylo’s waist, digging into the soft flesh there. “You wait.”

His upthrust almost unseated the other man, Kylo’s fingers convulsing against his nape as he tried to keep his balance, arse tightening in delicious pressure as his entire core stiffened. “Oh better,” he murmured. “Come on, give it to me.”

Hux slipped one hand down, pressing his thumb to where they were joined, gently running the blunt nail over Kylo’s stretched rim. He wished the damn skirts weren’t in the way, wished he could see exactly how his cock disappeared into Kylo’s body, how well he took him.

“Next time,” Kylo whispered, trailing off into a broken moan when Hux pressed harder, just the tip of his finger sliding in next to his cock.

“Next time,” Hux promised him. “I’ll fuck you over your desk, and you’ll go into the next senate session leaking my come. Think you’ll be able to speechify, while you feel it slide right out of you?”

Kylo grunted. He’d leaned back, so Hux could watch his lashes flutter, watch his chest heave and gleam under the thousand lights of the senate. Sweat trickled down his neck, and Hux bent to meet it with his tongue.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He slipped his finger out and Kylo hissed. “What you need.”

“Hnnh,” Kylo groaned. He was beautiful like this, shifting and shimmering in the light, the ornaments in his hair chiming softly. Like a lapful of starlight.

“Tell me,” Hux demanded, desperate to chase away the sudden bout of sentimentality. He was getting soft, and there was no room for that here. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Good,” said Kylo brokenly. He licked his lips, lipstick entirely gone now. The real scar on his face now stood out in stark relief. “You feel so good.”

Hux pulled his hands out from under Kylo’s skirt, hooking them under his shoulders and reeled him in, closer, until he was folded into him, the weight of him once again pinning Hux to his seat. Under it he rocked his hips up as best as he could, letting gravity pull Kylo down on him after each thrust. He was close now, and he could feel Kylo was too—his cock tented the heavy fabric of his skirt. Hux wrapped his hand around it, dragging the layers of silk and muslin and brocade over the sensitive skin, and with another low groan, Kylo jerked in his lap and came. Hux thought of the come painting the underside of his skirt, crusting and drying there, Kylo walking around for the rest of the night with Hux’s come in him and his own smeared under all this regalia—and felt the heat of his orgasm crash through him like a wave, unbalancing him. He fell forward, Kylo tipping along with him with a shout and a tightening of limbs, and then they stopped, held up by nothing, and Kylo was laughing, chuckling deeply against him, trembling and clenching, mouthing kisses down his neck while Hux spilled in him.

“Good,” he murmured, stroking Hux’s face, his neck, his chest. “You feel so good. You’re being so good.”

Hux fell back against the seat, pulling Kylo along with him. Sweat glued them together. They kissed lazily, and Hux let himself fall into the effortless rhythm of it.

“Tell me,” said Kylo when they broke apart, tipping Hux’s chin back with a finger, looking right into him. “How does it feel?”

Hux didn’t have to say it for him to know it. They peeled apart, Kylo rising shakily to his feet. They found the plug on the seat, and Kylo braced himself on Hux’s shoulders as he gently pressed it back in.

“You’re really doing this for the rest of the night?” Kylo’s chest had left a large sweat stain down the front of Hux’s shirt—he shrugged the poncho down over it and hoped it dried quickly.

“Another hour,” said Kylo. He shook out his skirts to straighten them, and Hux saw him suppress a shudder as the plug pressed up against his sensitized prostate. “I really need to talk to Apiana.”

“Your lipstick’s gone,” Hux told him. “Unless you want to show off to her how well-fucked you look.”

“That’s no fun,” Kylo muttered. “She already knows what that looks like.” He had a bit of come on his hand; at first he raised it to his mouth, then paused, and wiped it on the seat.

“You—what—” Hux sputtered. “I’m going to _sit_ there tomorrow!”

“Yes,” said Kylo. “But fine. We can go back to mine, she can read about it in the HoloNet.”

An irritable astromech cleaning unit beeped at them as they exited the rotunda. They must have set off some alert—Hux made a note to go through the security recordings before the night was up.

Kylo was tapping morosely at his datapad. “I don’t even think she came tonight. Do we know what this was for again?”

“No,” said Hux. “Nothing important.” 

It seemed the rest of the guests had thought so too—they encountered no one on the way out, and once they’d left the senate halls behind them, Hux let his hand fall gently to the small of Kylo’s back.


End file.
